


Friday Night Fantasy

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Felching, Light Bondage, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looks forward to Fridays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Fantasy

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter. I'm only using her characters to write naughty stories about. I'm making no money whatsoever. Pity.

 

‘Friday Night Fantasy’  
By: Christine

Draco had a determined look on his face as he stalked through their darkened house on a mission. Tonight was fantasy night, and damn if he was going to get derailed _again_. Last Friday, he had wanted Harry to wear the slave girl outfit, but Harry could not, citing that he had to stay late at work, some big case or other at the Ministry, having to do with exploding condoms or something. Suffice it to say, by the time Harry had finally got in, Draco was sound asleep and quite a bit miffed.

This time, he had sent a strongly worded owl to Harry at work, telling him he’d best be home on time tonight if he knew what was good for him. He hoped Harry would be too preoccupied from his owl and let those damn condoms just explode all around him. _It’d serve him right_ , he thought sourly.

Draco stopped, taking a breath to steel himself before pushing open the door to their room. It was pitch black inside, except for the two lit candles, glasses off and already folded neatly beside them, on the dresser near Harry’s side of the bed, casting slight, dancing shadows along the bedroom walls. Draco walked slowly into their room, breath nearly catching, mouth dry, seeing a silhouette in their sheer drapes. He raised a hand to push it back, pants going tight at the picture of Harry displayed, spread out on the black sheets.

Draco’s mind swam as he took in his lover: long, hairy legs straight, a pleated schoolgirl skirt draped, barely covering his sac (it was just peeking underneath the hem of the skirt as it rode up a bit), and one of their old school ties hanging loosely around Harry’s neck. He swallowed the lump in his throat, quickly divesting himself of his clothing, careless of where they landed on the floor.

Once he was finally naked, Draco moved swiftly to the bed, crawling slowly towards Harry, who sighed in anticipated annoyance, saying, “Finally! I’ve been lying here for an hour now; my poor bollocks were beginning to burrow back into my body.”

“Well, you’re the one who likes to keep it cold in here,” Draco blithely replied, hovering over Harry’s face, and holding his chin between his fingers to coolly offer, “Suffer.” He leaned down, running his tongue along Harry’s full, pouting lips until he opened his mouth, accepting the blond’s tongue inside to move against his own.

Their kiss was heated: tongues sliding against one another, battling for dominance. Draco pulled back from Harry’s lips to sniff at his neck, nose burrowing into his smooth skin. _Hmm,_ he idly thought, purring near Harry’s ear. _He’s wearing that cologne of his I like. Good_.

Harry, growing a bit impatient, growled, shifting restlessly beneath him. Draco pinning him motionless, bit out, “Are you going to fuck me or sniff and lick me all night?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t be such a pushy bottom, Harry. That tight arse of yours will get used like a cheap whore soon enough,” Draco said hotly in Harry’s ear, making him shiver and groan.

Harry brought his hand up to touch the side of Draco’s face, lovingly, caressing, as he sighed, willing patience. Draco smirked at his lover before moving down Harry’s chest, brushing the tie aside with a hand as his tongue ventured from his mouth, licking and biting each of Harry’s nipples to peaks. His tongue was running wetly down Harry’s chest, making sloppy trails to his stomach, stopping to dip into Harry’s navel repeatedly, making the other man giggle, squirm, and gasp.

Draco continued questing down Harry’s body, pausing only to tongue the skin meeting the waistband of the snug skirt, until he flapped the hem of the skirt up onto Harry’s stomach, reaching his prize. He heard his lover gasp as he lifted the hem of the skirt and breathed hotly on the stiff cock bobbing in front of his face, the head already beginning to ooze precome from Harry’s excitement.

“God, you’re good at that,” Harry moaned as Draco started into a light thatch of coarse hair, eyes closed as he first licked along the slit, pushing back the foreskin to suck the head into his hot, wet mouth.

Draco pulled back, licking his lips. “Mmm,” Draco hummed (Harry groaned deeply, nearly bending his spine in half) and pulled back, swiping a tongue slowly over his lips as he held Harry’s hooded gaze. “I’ve had practice,” he replied before again lowering his head to take the entirety of his lover’s hard cock into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly as he came up, licking and sucking as his head moved back down.

“Fuck, that’s good.” Harry panted, running a hand through Draco’s hair, gripping, pulling. “I would know,” he began, digging his head back into the pillow at the hard suck Draco gave his cock, tugging at every ounce of self-control not to buck up into that scandalously warm mouth. “You’re usually waking me up in the middle of the night to do so.”

Draco pulled off from Harry’s cock at this, using his hand to slowly wank him, thumb swirling the fluid around his glans on every upward tug. Harry’s eyes were rolling back in his head. “I could stop this, you know,” Draco loftily teased, picking up speed with his hand.

Harry’s head rose from his stack of pillows and he scowled. “You do that, and I’ll hex your arse. Now, get back to sucking,” Harry growled, opening his legs wider, causing the skirt to ride up his waist, and plunking his head back into the pillows, wiggling his hips as an indication.

“Pushy, little slut,” Draco murmured fondly with a smirk, as he lowered his head to resume his sucking.

It didn’t take long until Harry was arching, coming inside of Draco’s mouth: sweat gathering in his hair and pooling in the hollow of his throat.

Draco kept sucking until Harry’s cock was spent, still twitching occasionally as the last traces of his come leaked from the slit and oozed down his still erect cock. Draco turned around, looking blissfully down at Harry; watching as the man beneath him caught his breath. He smirked as he leaned down, capturing Harry’s lips—moist from him licking them again and again—waiting for him to open his mouth.

When Harry obliged, Draco let his come trickle out of his mouth and into his lover’s, sealing their lips together so Harry had no other choice than to swallow his own come or choke. Harry happily did so, tasting himself, sucking the last traces of his flavor from the blond’s tongue, moaning, almost smiling at how _nasty_ it made him feel.

Pulling away, Draco leaned over Harry, wrestling his tickling fingers from his nipples, to open the drawer of the night table next to their bed, pulling out the half-empty jar of lube they always kept there, glimmering in the candlelight. Harry moaned and worried his bottom lip between his teeth at what he knew was going to happen next, and splayed his legs wider in anticipation.

Draco pulled his eyes away long enough to unscrew the lid of the jar and dipped two of his fingers in it, pulling them out and setting the jar to the side so neither of them could knock it over. Scooting down the bed, Draco leaned over Harry, pressing his lips to the brunet’s beneath him. Harry parted his lips, moaning into his lover’s mouth when he felt a finger rubbing firmly over his hole, making him writhe a bit at the slick feel.

Draco wasted no time pressing his finger into his lover’s body, impatient to feel the muscles which were clamping down on his finger, do the same around his cock, which twitched and oozed precome at the thought alone. After a few minutes, he slid in the second finger, and then a third, working open the panting man below him as he kissed him, languid, hot licks inside Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

Draco removed his fingers as soon as he was done, scooping up some more lube from the jar and slicking himself up before lying back on the bed, feet towards Harry’s head. Harry sighed. “Want me to do all the work this time, eh?” he huffed, sitting up and moving to straddle the blond’s hips, plaid skirt flapping about his rock hard cock and thighs.

Before Harry could get into position, Draco sat up for a moment, silver eyes catching on something and his hands going to Harry’s neck to remove the Slytherin tie looped around his neck. Harry cooperated, ducking his head as the ring swept through his hair, but gave Draco a searching look. “What--” he began, but was cut off by Draco.

“Put your hands behind your back,” he said huskily, using the tie to fasten Harry’s hands together when he’d done as instructed with merely an arched eyebrow.

Harry shivered as Draco’s chest brushed up against his own; his nipples were already peaked from the cold room and from his arousal. He shuddered at the feel of the cool silk sliding against his hot skin, becoming even harder than he thought possible. Draco stared at him with a knowing look, smirk playing on the corner of his pale lips. Once Draco finished tying the knot so it was snug, but not pinching, he laid back down, spreading his legs a bit so his sac wouldn’t get squished when Harry sat down in his lap.

Harry shuffled towards Draco on his knees, his cock jutting out from beneath the red plaid skirt, stopping once he got to Draco’s hips. The blond man helped hold him steady, pale fingers curving over his hips, as he lifted a leg over Draco’s hips and waited. Draco grabbed hold of his own cock, a slight squeeze on Harry’s hip and he was guiding it to his prepared hole, steadying it as Harry sat down slowly.

Draco removed his hand once more when half of his cock was inside Harry, bringing his slick hands to the man’s hips as he sat the rest of the way down. Harry whimpered pitifully as the cock inside of him nudged against his prostate, spreading him open wide, making him clench hard around the piercing length. Draco gripped Harry’s waist tightly as the brunet began moving slowly up along his cock, squeezing hard on his way back down. Draco gasped at the hot, tight feel of Harry around him, moving a hand from the man’s hips and bringing it down to fist Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned and whimpered, pleading with Draco to move his hand faster along his length, but Draco ignored him, enjoying his teasing caresses along the cock in his hand. Harry continued to move slowly up and down on the hard cock in his body, sweat gleaming on his candlelit skin as he worked himself. Draco raised his hips a few times on Harry’s glide down, making the dark-haired man gasp and open his eyes wide at each invasive thrust into him as he came down.

Draco was so close to coming it was beginning to rankle his nerves. He sat up once more, making Harry stop and frown at him, lips pulling down into a pout. “Want me to stop?” he asked, confused and breathing hard. He knew he wasn’t riding Draco very fast, but it was a bit hard to do so when his hands were behind his back; he had no leverage.

Briefly, Draco kissed him on the mouth. “Raise up a moment,” he instructed, pulling out of Harry’s body and scooting away from his lover. Harry looked upset until he was pushed face first into the mattress, having to turn his head to the side so he could breathe. Draco took only a moment, getting behind Harry before flipping the skirt up to expose the globes of Harry’s arse and pushing himself back into the man kneeling in front of him, head on the mattress and arse in the air.

Harry cried out at the rough entrance as the blond grabbed hold of his hips tight, enough to leave bruises in the morning, and began to thrust hard and fast, hitting Harry’s prostate on each stroke inside his body. Harry cried out, tied hands balling into fists, eyes closed as he was ridden hard and fast. Draco kept his strokes hard, brutal, and unrelenting as he fast approached his release. Harry could do nothing but cry out and push back, sounds of their flesh slapping against each other, loud and wet in the room. Draco yanked Harry towards his groin painfully as he came, emptying himself into his lover, hands bruising flesh and fisted in the pleated skirt as he held on for dear life, waiting for his breath to come back.

Harry howled as he came without a single touch to his cock, splattering his come along his chest and the bed, some hitting him on the underside of his chin as he kneeled there, feeling Draco’s body stiffen behind him. Draco pulled out, watching in fascination and not a little turned on by seeing Harry’s red swollen hole, clench a few times, his come trickling out and running down the cheeks of Harry’s arse--not to mention the skirt, come-splattered and draping over Harry’s tan arse that brought a whole new level of arousal astir. Harry was still on his knees, face to the mattress, and hands knotted behind his back, taking breaths so deep and calming, Draco could see the strong line of his spine.

Draco leaned his head down, spreading Harry’s arse cheeks apart, and, hot breath steaming the muscle, ran his tongue along the still twitching hole, licking his seeping come up from around the hole. Harry gasped, clearly not expecting this, still too sensitive everywhere to get turned on again, and whimpering as Draco slid his tongue up his arse.

He tasted his flavor mixed with Harry’s and sucked wetly and noisily around the hole, moaning a little at the sheer masculinity of his lover. After a moment, the blond pulled back, licking his lips, tongue catching a stray droplet of come on the corner of his mouth, as he leaned over Harry, and untying his hands. Harry fell bonelessly onto the mattress, shaking a bit at the cold in the room, his sweat and come cooling off, and at the tingling sensations still running through his body.

After a few moments where both men caught their breath, Harry moved to stretch his body and collapse floppily onto the bed, watching as Draco got up from the bed to rifle through his clothes, looking for his wand. Once he found it, he turned back to Harry and muttered a spell, cleaning off the bed and Harry, making the other man fidget at the tickling sensation from the cleaning effects.

“Happy now?” Harry asked sleepily, yawning widely as Draco moved to sit back on the bed.

Draco nodded once, a sated smirk stretching across his sharp face. “Yes. Although I would have been happier last Friday if you had come home,” Draco said pointedly, falling back onto the bed, and running his hands tiredly over his face.

Harry turned so his head was near the pillows, scooting around a bit until he was comfortable enough and pulled the blanket up and over himself. “I had to work,” he protested. “I tried getting off sooner, but you know, the whole freak-condom thing happened, and I couldn’t just waltz up and tell my boss, ‘oi, my lover wants me home to screw my brains out, see ya!’”

Draco shrugged, and moved around until he was laying next to his lover, snuggling up behind him, small smile playing against his lips as he felt the wool of the skirt beneath his hands. “Let’s sleep in tomorrow, I’m not in the mood to get up and do anything.”

Harry yawned again and muttered his acceptance. He was just about to fall asleep when Draco said, “By the by, where’d you get the skirt from?”

Harry turned his head sleepily towards Draco and replied, “Hermione. I promised I'd have it back to her by this weekend.”

Draco blinked sleepily at him, wondering what Granger would say if she knew what they’d used it for. “Why?" asked Draco, fingering the hem. “It isn't as if she has much use for it any more.”

Harry blearily opened one eye and peered at him wryly over his shoulder. "Why do you think?" Draco stared down at the snoozing man, speechless.

It was quite some time later that they fell asleep, snuggled and warm in the cold room, under the blankets together, feeling happy and drained.

End


End file.
